


Aveva un'aspetto piuttosto contemplativo

by spirietta



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, Suicide mention
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirietta/pseuds/spirietta
Summary: La discarica è un ottimo posto per incontrare ragazze.





	

Per Undyne le Cascate sarebbero sempre state un luogo unico, anche se mai sarebbe riuscita a vedere la superficie. Le pietre incastonate al soffitto illuminavano debolmente di blu, l'acqua che cadeva e scorreva dall'alto risuonava per tutta la caverna. Senza contare i Fiori dell'eco che sussurravano tra di loro e ti facevano prendere un colpo.

E sarà che era perché era un pesce, sarà perché ci viveva lì, per lei questa sarebbe sempre stata casa sua.

E poi era alle Cascate che poteva trovare quello che voleva! L'acqua portava con se' vari oggetti provenienti dal mondo degli umani, era praticamente spazzatura, certo, ma stavolta non se ne sarebbe andata senza una spadona degna del suo nome.

Si mise a rovistare tra le buste di plastica, notando nulla di nuovo tra scatole vuote e libri praticamente illeggibili. Si guardò intorno, sperando di scogliere qualcosa di nuovo tra i soliti mucchi di spazzatura sparsi per terra.

E rimase sorpresa quando notò con la coda dell'occhio che c'era qualcun altro oltre a lei.

Era un mostro sì: una lucertola tutta gialla, tarchiata e con indosso un camicie da laboratorio. Undyne si chiese che cosa ci faceva lì, immobile davanti al ciglio che dava sull'abisso e sussultò quando capì che stava fissando il vuoto con gli occhi spenti.

Sul momento rimase paralizzata, non volendo cedere all'istinto di correre verso la poveretta e strattonarla via dal precipizio, avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione e lo sapeva. Ma doveva assolutamente intervenire, perché un vero eroe sa proteggere e salvare tutti.

_Non la devo spaventare, ovvio. Scoppierebbe a piangere, o peggio si butterebbe nell'abisso, e la colpa sarebbe solo mia. Le si torse lo stomaco solo al pensiero._

Fece un profondo respiro, si avvicinò, e per fortuna l'altra era talmente assorta in brutti pensieri da non sentirla arrivare. _Forse se se la distraggo? Posso improvvisare una conversazione, ma su cosa? C'è solo spazzatura qui, sicuramente è una scienziata ma che ne so io di scienza?_

Era a pochi passi di distanza, sentiva il cuore che le batteva forte dal panico, la testa piena di pensieri rumorosi e contraddicenti, _Me ne devo andare di qui, ma non posso, adesso si butta di sotto e sarà solo colpa mia devo stare qui ma forse adesso si ammazza non posso permetterglielo perché dovresti fare una cosa simile non puoi morire io salverò tutti lo prometto perché ti devi buttare non si sa nemmeno dove va a finire l'abisso e_

"Hey!" chiamò, scoperchiando tutti i denti con un sorriso, "Dove pensi che va a finire?"

La lucertola si girò di scatto, sbarrò gli occhi e arrossì, balzando all'indietro dallo spavento.

Non di sotto, che significò già tanto. Undyne cercò di esalare il più silenziosamente possibile.

"Dove va a finire, l'abisso?" chiese di nuovo con voce rauca, alla lucertola che ora fissava le pareti della grotta.

"No... non saprei..." mormorò lei, mordendosi le dita staccando via un paio di scaglie. "Voglio dire! Ci sono diverse teorie, a-al riguardo, alcuni sostengono che una ramificazione di canali sotterranei conducano l'acqua verso il mantello superiore, ma come teoria mi è sempre sembrata improbabile, altri invece..."

Iniziò a parlare, balbettando, mangiandosi le parole e spostando repentinamente lo sguardo ovunque tranne che su Undyne. E anche lei se faceva fatica a seguirla nelle sue spiegazioni, continuava ad ascoltarla, osservando i suoi gesti e le sue espressioni, accorgendosi che da vicino era davvero carina. Adorabile. Timida, nervosa, ma bella ad ogni modo.

"Oh no, scusami, io..." disse la lucertola, portandosi le mani alla bocca. "Non volevo, non volevo parlare così tanto, scusami..."

"No, non ti preoccupare!" esclamò Undyne, "Caspita però, sei un genio, sei tipo una scienziata o roba simile?"

L'altra diede un'occhiata al proprio camicie e ne strinse due lembi tra le mani, guardandosi intorno.

"Ah, s-sì, giusto..."

Sembrava non volerne parlare, e Undyne trovò molto opportuno cambiare argomento. 

"Com'è che ti chiami?"

Sperava di avere un tono affabile, ma questo sembrò spaventarla ancora di più: con una mano si grattava il collo e la nuca, indietreggiava nei passi e guardava in basso.

"Io mi chiamo Undyne," tentò di nuovo, tendendo la mano in avanti.

La lucertola guardò la mano, e finalmente guardò Undyne negli occhi. Come se avesse paura che potesse esplodere strinse la mano.

"Alphys, m-mi chiamo Alphys." sospirò, "Adesso, immagino mi dovrai arrestare, giusto? Per quello che ho fatto."

_Arrestare? Ah vero, l'armatura. L'aveva ancora addosso._

Si sentì in pena, la poverina pensava pure che adesso venisse punita per aver cercato di suicidarsi!

"Cosa? No, no, anzi!" disse, e si chinò. "Mi aiuteresti? Stavo cercando qualcosa di interessante qui. Sei in gamba tu, sai?" 

Alphys la guardò sorpresa, ma soprattutto sollevata. "Che cosa stai cercando?" chiese.

"Qualcosa tipo una spada, specie se grande e affilata!" esclamò, tornando a rovistare nei mucchi di immondizia di prima.

"Una spad... ah!"

Di colpo Alphys corse verso una delle buste, cercando e raschiando, e tirò fuori una scatola di plastica che portò fieramente da Undyne. Il disegno in copertina ritraeva un robot complesso e coloratissimo con in mano una spada fiammeggiante. Non aveva mai visto una cosa simile e le sembrò assolutamente formidabile.

"Tipo questa?" mormorò Alphys, accennando un sorriso nervoso.

"Altroché! Immagine tenere in mano una spada del genere! Sarei la guerriera più forte mai vista prima!"

Alphys ora stava sorridendo, serena e divertita, e Undyne la vide ancora più bella.

"Cosa c'è in quella scatola comunque, un film?"

Alphys arrossì di colpo, e prese a balbettare.

"S-sì, sono, sono..." si morse il labbro, "ecco, questi sono filmati storici sugli umani, io... io li sto studiando, è per questo che..."

"Davvero? Ne potrei vedere uno, un giorno? Possiamo vederlo assieme, o-" disse Undyne, pentendosi un secondo dopo. S'immaginò subito Alphys che improvvisava una scusa per allontanarsi via di corsa, o rifiutare seccamente.

Ma la vide sorridere anche più di prima, e le venne incontro emozionata, "Certo! Mi farebbe tanto piacere!" disse. "Dovrei mettere in ordine il laboratorio, v-va bene domani? Ci possiamo incontrare qui, alla discarica!"

"Sì! Non vedo l'ora!" la salutò Undyne.

...

"Dopo quella volta, ho continuato ad incontrarla qui! E ora siamo amiche!" esclamò e lanciò un urlo al telefono, a cui l'umano non badò molto.

Chiuse la chiamata e appoggiò il telefono sul divano. La situazione era cambiata più di quanto immaginasse in un solo pomeriggio.

Un altro umano era arrivato nel sottosuolo e avrebbe dovuto confrontarsi con Asgore, ed entrambi gli esiti possibili la lasciavano con l'amaro in bocca. Cercava di non pensarci, di distrarsi con le telefonate dell'umano e il suo strambo senso dell'umorismo.

Ripensava ad Alphys, ci pensava sempre d'altronde, alla sua forte passione, alla sua vocetta graziosa, al suo sguardo timido che si illuminava ogni volta che si parlava di un anime che le piaceva. Ancora non le aveva detto niente: anche se Undyne non era mai stata una persona molto timida, si faceva prendere dal panico ogni volta, chiudeva la chiamata con una scusa o stracciava la lettera.

Guardò i fogli di carta e la penna che Papyrus le aveva lasciato sul tavolino prima di uscire per la spesa, carino da parte sua incoraggiarla. Pensò ad Alphys, a quanto era felice di averla incontrata per la prima volta, a quanto si divertiva a stare in sua compagnia e a quanto avrebbe voluto stare con lei, amarla, proteggerla e darle tutto l'affetto di cui aveva bisogno.

Prese in mano la penna, giurando che comunque fossero andate le cose, sarebbe riuscita a far capire ad Alphys quanto veramente fosse importante per lei.


End file.
